


u + me sittin in a tree, k i s s i n g

by Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Baristas, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy/pseuds/Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy
Summary: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ idk bro it's short fluff





	u + me sittin in a tree, k i s s i n g

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrosvt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosvt/gifts).



Jinwoo just wanted coffee. Instead he ended up in a cramped Starbucks between someone who was yelling at the poor barista, who was, just trying to do her job, and someone else's crying baby. He contemplated his options for a second before worming his way out of the line and out the door. Once outside he took a deep breath and frowned. He'd have to go somewhere else for coffee, which is, a shame seeing as the only other coffee shop on his way is only open 1/4 of the time. It wasn't that long of a walk and he spent pretty much the whole time praying to any and all caffeine gods that the cafe would be open. It was. And it was significantly less crowded. He walked into the cafe and immediately understood the name 'Dream Cafe'. The walls were light blue and seemed to have clouds painted on near the ceiling. It was nearly empty except for an elderly woman near the window and a boy asleep at one of the tables, with a book left open. He looked around more, taking in the cutesy feel of the plants and decor as he walked up to the empty counter. After about a second of standing wondering where the worker was, a boy jumped up from behind the counter.   
  
"Hello!" The boy smiled brightly, but Jinwoo hardly noticed seeing as he yelled and jumped.   
  
"Oh my god."    
  
"Sorry, did I scare you? I tend to do that. My manager joked once that I should put up a sign that says 'beware of barista', I'm not sure though." The boy paused for a second and Jinwoo stood with his mouth open and eyebrows raised.    
  
"OH gosh where are my manners, I'm Myungjun, but you can call me Mj! How may I help you today!?" The boy, Mj, smiled wider than Jinwoo thought was possible for 8:30 am and he took a second to take in the boys appearance. His hair looked as though he had just rolled out of bed and gone to work, and he had this face that made Jinwoo want to pinch his cheeks. He was wearing what seemed to be his uniform, a white collared shirt with a nametag proclaiming 'mj!!!' proudly just to the right of his breastbone.   
  
He was smitten.   
  
"I'll just take a large coffee, please." After a moment he added "To go."    
  
"Of course! Is there a name for this order?"    
  
Jinwoo eyed the empty cafe and gave Mj a look.   
  
"Is that really necessary?"    
  
"Look buddy I'm just following company policy."   
  
"Its Jinwoo."   
  
"Jinwooooo." Mj repeated, drawing out the o as he wrote the name. He walked away to go make the coffee and Jinwoo wandered over to the bookshelf looking through the various books, admiring the collection. When his name was finally called, more sang, he walked over to retrieve his cup and pay.

  
"Thank you for shopping at Dream Cafe enjoy your coffee and have a wonderful day!!" Mj flashed him another grin and Jinwoo smiled back and walked away, and out of the cafe, almost sad. The boy was very cute and Jinwoo hadn't even tried to flirt. Frowning as he sipped from the cup he brooded some more about the cute boy. He got only a few feet out of the elevator at his office before someone stopped him.   
  
"Jinjin!! Did you get me Starbucks?"   
  
"Sorry Minhyuk, but I didn't even get myself Starbucks." He held up the to go cup from the quaint cafe and Minhyuk squinted at it.   
  
"Well, at least you got a phone number." Jinwoo furrowed his eyebrows and turned the cup around.   
  
_ Jinwoooooo~~ you seemed awkward, text me! :) xxx-xxx-xxxx _   
  
Jinwoo blushed and turned the cup so the message was facing his palm. Minhyuk saw him blushing and immediately started laughing, understanding the situation right away.   
  
"Oh my gosh JinJin, how did you not know!?"   
  
"I didn't look at my name! Please, let me live!" He left Minhyuk laughing and stomped to his desk. Where he didn't really get much work done, but he did really good at pretending he did. Even though every few seconds he'd reread the message and have to stop himself from squealing.   
  
And if Jinwoo texted Mj the moment he got home well, that's no one's business but his.


End file.
